A three-dimensional memory device that includes multiple electrode layers stacked on a substrate, and a semiconductor body piercing the multiple electrode layers in the stacking direction of the multiple electrode layers to reach the substrate has been proposed. The lowermost electrode layer of the multiple electrode layers most proximal to the substrate induces a channel (an inversion layer) in the front surface of the substrate.